A Misunderstanding
by stuffedcrust
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to Danny meeting Sam and Dean in less than friendly circumstances. One shot, first story blease don't eviscerate me


**Ayyyy this is just over 1k and it's my first ever fic/one shot wooooo. Whether or not it's shit notwithstanding, I'm still proud of actually being able to write anything, let alone finish it. :)**

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas..."

'Dude, seriously, what are you hoping to achieve by spouting gobbledygook at me?'

The tall man's face twitched briefly but otherwise showed no signs that he was listening to the half ghost tied to a chair inside the salt circle. Danny sighed over dramatically.

He had found himself in similar situations many times before and the novelty had worn off somewhat. And these guys seemed a bit different to the garden variety crazies he had to put up with usually.

"...audi nos", the man finished, with an air of finality like he was expecting something to happen.

Danny raised his eyebrow and cocked his head in interest. Was this guy part of some new age ghost hunting cult or something?

He risked a glance to the shorter of the two men, who was currently glaring at him from the corner, though he was still near enough that the shotgun currently pointed at Danny's chest would not miss it's target.

Taking it upon himself to move things along, as Sasquatch was obviously at a loss as to how to proceed, Danny stood up, going intangible momentarily to free himself of the ropes keeping him down. Both of the men took a step back and trained their weapons on him threateningly.

"Hey, hey there's no need for violence", Danny said while holding his hands out in a semblance of surrender, "You fruit loops just let me go and there's no reason for me to hurt you."

"You better watch your mouth punk," the shorter man growled.

"Just because you've picked a kid for your skin suit, doesn't mean we won't kill you if you try anything."

 _Skin suits?,_ Danny thought, _Wow these guys really are nuts_. He groaned inwardly as his thoughts went back to how easily he'd been captured.

It was all a big misunderstanding. A case of Wrong Place, Wrong Time. He should have seen this coming, knowing how bad his luck was. He'd been fighting the ghost called Amorpho at the school, after noticing the tall, faceless shapeshifter drifting through the walls of the cafeteria during lunch. He'd resigned himself to another day missing out on his lunch period to deal with spectral shenanigans.

As soon as he'd transformed into his ghost half however, he'd realised his mistake. Amorpho, who had been waiting for him to transform, laughed and shifted into the form of Danny Fenton. Chaos ensued as Danny Phantom appeared to launch an unprovoked attack on an innocent teen.

Amorpho had really laid it on thick with the screaming and the cowering as Danny had attempted to blast the ghost into submission.That was when the cult guys showed up and caught him unawares.

Danny had awoken, still in ghost form thankfully, bound to a chair in an abandoned looking house, with two nutjobs trying to perform some weird occult ritual on him.

"Okay, I'm gonna say this once, and once only: Skin suits? Ew."

Both men frowned and turned to share a meaningful look with each other. In silence, the taller one reached down into a kitbag and drew out what looked like a flask of water.

"Oh hey thanks, I'm actually pretty thirs -" Danny broke off, spluttering as Sasquatch emptied the contents of the flask into his face.

Now sopping wet, he gave his best deadpan glare, "Wow thanks I'm feeling totally refreshed now."

This apparently was too much for the shorter man, who obviously had the shorter temper of the two.

"I've just about had it with you, you sick freak, now start talking or I start shooting: Who the hell are you?", he spat.

"I could ask you guys the same thing", Danny retorted indifferently, "Shouldn't you know who it is you're kidnapping before you, y'know, kidnap them?"

"When we found you, you were terrorising a school, and attacking kids, you're hardly the victim here", Sasquatch intercepted. "Don't think you can fool us with this act. We know you're not human so you can drop the pretences."

 _Ok this is just getting weirder and weirder._

Seeing Danny's confused expression, the two men looked at each other again and moved off into the hallway. Danny could only catch a handful of muttered phrases.

"...playing with us...a trick...maybe Crowley...know he's dead?"

 _Time to go, I think..._ Danny thought before attempting to step out of the salt circle. As his foot came in line with the salt, a piercing white heat shot through him, the pain coursing through his body radiating outward from his ghostly core. Danny let out an involuntary yelp and promptly fell back onto the chair.

The men rushed in, guns ready, only to see Danny sitting down and staring in shock at the salt circle surrounding him, as if noticing it for the first time. This seemed to confirm something for Sasquatch, a wave of understanding passing over his face. He knelt down, and spoke in the same reassuring tone that one would use to address a frightened animal.

"Kid, do you realise what you are?", he said, giving him a sympathetic look. The kid just seemed to get more confused so he added, "How long ago did you die?" Danny's confusion eased slightly.

 _They obviously think I'm a full ghost, which means they haven't figured out my secret and they're probably not from around here_.

He rolled his eyes. _That explains the weird customs, I guess_. He smiled internally and decided to mess with them.

"Oh, right yeah my death and all that. Well it was pretty recently actually, I was murdered about a year ago in an alley, but I still had unfinished business because I had to find my murderer, who actually turned out to have been hired by my best friend.

Then I had to ask for help from Whoopi Goldberg so that I could contact my girlfriend and save her life, just in time for a quick romantic pottery montage. Very tragic and all that."

Danny couldn't help but grin as he watched the men's expressions turn from sympathetic to confused to angry.

"Dude that's literally the plot of Ghost.", the shorter one said huffily.

"Wow, I didn't take a big macho man like yourself to be the romance film type?", Danny replied mockingly, laughing as the man blushed furiously.

"Look, enough!", the tall man shouted irritably, " We're trying to help, so tell us who you are so we can help you move on and stop hurting people."

The man gave Danny an appraising look. "You don't seem like an evil person, so do the right thing. Do you know where they buried you?", he continued.

"Guys honestly, I would love to stay and chat about death and burials all day, but I've got stuff to do today, and I really don't need to be grounded for getting home late again."

Sasquatch stared at the kid incredulously.

"You're dead! What do I have to say to get through to you? You're a ghost. That's why you can't walk through the salt circle. What more proof do you need?!"

Suddenly it all clicked in Danny's head. _So the salt stops me from escaping, ok.._.

He raised his hand and a ball of glowing green ectoplasmic energy formed. Taking one brief moment to register the looks of surprise and panic on the men's faces, he hurled the ball at the salt circle surrounding him.

The men stared at the teen in shock as he stepped through the hole he had blasted and smiled.

"You boys were saying something about a salt circle?", he quipped, before grinning and flying through the wall before either of them had a chance to shoot him.

"What the..." Sam began.

"Hell." Dean said in agreement.


End file.
